WO 2008/064656 A1 discloses a cutting tool having a tool carrier and a cassette attached to the tool carrier. A cutting insert is arranged on the cassette. The tool has a wedge mechanism as adjusting means for adjusting the cassette with respect to a longitudinal axis of the tool carrier.
This previously known prior art has the drawback that orienting the cutting insert, i.e. placing the latter in an angular position, relative to the workpiece to be machined, requires in each case a great deal of effort when the cutting insert is changed. In addition, sufficient orienting accuracy, for example for fluting rollers, is not always achievable, and this can possibly result in over-fluting of already cut flutes. Thus, the tool for cutting can usually be used only in one machining direction with sufficient cutting accuracy, this allowing a machining time for the workpiece that is no longer sufficient nowadays.